Missing Person
by Miranda Crystal-Bearer
Summary: Matt's memory is stirred by a song he heard long ago. Definate song fic.


Missing Person  
  
A/N: Okay, here's a very, very cool thing I thought of. It''s a song fic, and I had fun with it. The song in here is set to some tottally awsome, prodigious music. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Are these things really needed?  
  
Matt is sitting at his computer desk, tapping his pencil on the desktop in a bored way. He is listening to the adiou-thing of WayFM. "And that was Rachel Lampa with 'Shaken.' I'm Jeff, and here's Michael W. Smith!" The song starts. Matt blinks, stops tapping his pencil, and listens. He closes his eyes and leans back in his chair as memories start flooding back.  
  
Another question in me  
  
One for the powers that be  
  
It's got me thrown and so I  
  
Put on my poker face  
  
And try to figure it out  
  
This undeniable doubt  
  
The common occurance  
  
Feeling so out of place  
  
Gaurded and cynical now  
  
Can't help but wondering how  
  
My heart evolved into a  
  
Rock beating inside of me  
  
So I reel such a stoic ordeal  
  
Where's that feeling that I don't feel?  
  
*Season one Matt is leaning against a tree at the shore of a lake. The moon glimmers on the water as he sinks down to his knees, trying to quell the battle that rages in his soul*  
  
There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
  
And like a child he would believe without a reason  
  
Without a trace he dissappeared into the void and  
  
I've been searching for that missing person  
  
*Tears brim and overflow from Matt's stormy blue eyes. He stares out across the lake, wondering how he became so mistrustful of others*  
  
Under a lavnder moon  
  
So many thoughts consume me  
  
Who dimmed the glowing light  
  
That once burned so bright in me  
  
Is this a radical phase  
  
A problematical age  
  
That keeps me running from  
  
All that I used to be  
  
Is there a way to return  
  
Is there a way to unlearn  
  
That carnal knowledge  
  
That's chipping away at my soul  
  
I've been gone too long  
  
Will I ever find my way home?  
  
*Matt looks up at the digital moon, and then slams one fist into the dirt, hot tears rolling down his cheeks, suppressed sobs tearing at his throat*  
  
There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
  
And like a child he would beleive without a reason  
  
Without a trace he dissapeared into the void and  
  
I've been searching for that missing person  
  
He used to want to try to walk the straight and narrow  
  
He had a fire and he could feel it in the marrow  
  
It's been a long time and I haven't seen him lately but  
  
I've been searching for that missing person  
  
For that missing person  
  
For that missing person  
  
*Matt lets his head drop, tears dripping off his chin, lips moving in silent prayer between sobs and gasps for breath. He trembles as the night breeze caresses his face and stirs his hair*  
  
There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
  
And like a child he would beleive without a reason  
  
Without a trace he dissapeared into the void and  
  
I've been searching for that missing person  
  
He used to want to try to walk the straight and narrow  
  
He had a fire and he could feel it in the marrow  
  
It's been a long time and I haven't seen him lately but  
  
I've been searching for that missing person  
  
Ohhhhhhh  
  
Ohhhhhh  
  
Where are you?  
  
Where are you?  
  
I've been searching.......  
  
Where are you?  
  
Where are you?  
  
For that missing person......  
  
*Matt glances back up, tears still falling, but with a sense of peace in his heart, prayer still on his lips, but with thankfullness.*  
  
"And that was Michael W. Smith with that great song, 'Missing Person.' I really love that song. And now here's DCTalk with 'Jesus Freak', Jaci Velesquez with 'Center Of Your Love', and Point Of Grace with 'Gather At The River.' But first, here's Avalon with 'Make It Last Forever'. I'm Jeff Brown on Christain Hit Radio, WayFM!"  
  
Matt comes out of his reverie. A slow smile spreads across his lips, and he silently thanks God for leading him here. He continues to surf the 'net, but with a smile on his face.  
  
A/N: And you like? Yes, this IS a real song, Michael W. Smith IS a real song artist (A great one, might I add) And WayFM IS a real radio station. The site is www.wayfm.com It's cool, so go check it out! Bai!  
  
P.S: All due respects to the people's names and songs I mentioned in here. BAI! 


End file.
